Love Season
by Tears
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS! Tamers: Jurato\Jenruki\Mikazu - Chapter 3: Broken Heart and Chapter 4: Things Look Up in spite of the screwth on FF.net! Includes mixes of all 3 couplings! Read to find out what happens, in the mind of young adolescents! ^^
1. Truth

truth

Author's Note: Well, I think that's all for me for 02 fics. And so I shall begin my Tamers trilogies. Let's start…Hi. ^^ This is me, Tears-- aka Chyah-- and 02 is officially over…Tamers is just the beginning!! ^^ Anyhow, this is a couples fic. That means it has most of my favourite Tamers couples, like Jurato, Rukazu, Jenruki (Hirokazu\Ruki\Lee Love Triangle) Anywayz, Enjoy! ^^ 

Love Season  
Part 1 - Truth

Two souls in one room  
Either one  
Not bothering to speak  
To the other  
For they have nothing to say  
But the truth  
…love is everywhere ^^

"And since," Mr. Terada, their teacher, paced in front of the class. "you are all growing children, and are how old? 10, 11, and so on. You are now officially, pre-teens. You are no longer children like at the age of 9 or 8. You are almost a teenager, and will be experiencing…growths. And so," He pulled out a box full of papers. "Over the last week I've allowed you to write down questions and throw them in the box. I will answer all of them over the course of this week." He reached is hand in to the box. "…let's see. _Is it still possible to catch cuties when you're older? _…Hirokazu."

"How did you know I wrote it?!" Hirokazu cried, nervously. 

"Because," Mr. Terada smiled. "No one I know spells "cooties" with a "u"."

"Ugh," Hirokazu slumped back in his chair.

"To answer you're question, no, it's not, because there's no such thing as cooties."

"That's not what I heard…" Hirokazu smirked.

"Next," Mr. Terada pulled out another question. "_Is it possible to fall in love?_ …ah, yes. Love…"

"I think it doesn't always have to happen to everyone." Kenta nodded, knowingly. "I mean…I have my books and research. I don't…_need_ a love life, do I?"

"Everyone needs love. Whether it's from a mother or father, sister or brother…or admirer."

"The family's fine." Kenta gulped. "I mean, I don't want to have to fall in love with…a girl."

"Please." Hirokazu smirked. "It happens to everyone. 50% says you'll be married and have a divorce before age 27, and 30% of people actually stay together till their first anniversary."

"Where…did you hear this from?" Mr. Terada asked.

"…Love Loners. It's the best show on TV." He nodded. "…don't tell me you haven't heard of it!"

"Fine, I won't tell you." Mr. Terada sighed. "My job is to teach you, not entertain you. Now…back on topic…Juri." He walked up to her, briskly.

Juri whispered to her puppet, quietly, "I'm done for…he figured me out…" 

"Don't you think you're getting too old for puppets?"

"Nope, sir. I got Marbles when I was 3." Juri nodded.

"Ah…well, would you want to fall in love with a boy?" Mr. Terada asked.

"How did you know I wrote it?"

"Please, I know everyone's writing format," He smiled, reassuringly.

"That's why I never put anything in…" Takato whispered.

"Answer the question." Mr. Terada nodded.

"…possibly." Juri muttered.

"Well, it's like girls to be more compassionate about these things." He smiled. "…anyone in mind?"

"Mr. Terada…" She muttered, pointing behind him.

He turned around to see all the boys in the class, pulling their chairs up closer to her desk, and smiling at her. "…what is this?"

"We're…interested." Kenta nodded. "In what Miss Juri likes in a boy."

"Miss Juri?" Everyone asked.

"Obviously. In Love Loners, it's what all the guys call the girls. Miss Mikado, Miss Hana,"

"Miss Makoto," Takato sighed.

"Miss Sera,"

"Miss Ai,"

"Miss Tomoe,"

"Miss Tomoya,"

"Miss Mayumi…"

"Miss…Juri."

"It's all the rage." Hirokazu nodded.

Mr. Terada sighed, "So I see…" He walked back to his desk. "To conclude, yes you'll all be falling in love one way or another, so expect it, if you start getting weird vibes when you're around your best friend."

Kenta waved his hand in the air, frantically.

"What?"

"What if your best friend is a boy?" Kenta asked.

"…your "girl" friend, I meant."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Takato sighed.

"They say on Love Loners, people at age 10 shouldn't be involved in any relationships and if they are, it should only be temporary."

"Hirokazu," Mr. Terada began. "Forget about Love Loners-- for Piitu's sake, they're loners!!"

Hirokazu gasped, "Why Mr. Terada! How DARE you!?"

Mr. Terada sighed, "…class dismissed."

"But we still got 5 minutes." Kenta pointed out.

"Leave early." He ordered. They instantly got up and fled, muttering, _The teacher's in a bad mood…_

******

"Wow…" Takato beamed at himself, while at the park that day (the monument thing that looks like a duck which is seen on the first episode where they battle in). All Hirokazu and Kenta could do was stare at him, with odd looks. "Wasn't today beautiful?"

Hirokazu sighed, "There's a word for this." He nodded. "But I don't know what it is. So," He pulled out of his bag, a small colorful book. "The Love Loners guide shall help. It says that people who look like him, can either be…insane or in…in…"

"Insane or in. Which one?" Kenta asked.

"No…in…in…" He fearfully gave the book to Kenta to read. 

"In?!" Kenta gasped. "In…in…"

"In love?" Takato asked.

"Yes!!" Hirokazu screamed. "…oh. You must feel awful. I hope you can come to school tomorrow."

"I'm fine, though, honestly." Takato nodded.

"Check for a fever."

"You guys, leave me alone. I mean it. I'm…fine." He nodded. "I don't feel sick."

"It says," Kenta read from the book. "That when you're in love, you won't feel sick. Because…you're not."

"See?"

"But…" Hirokazu read on. "…you could be."

"There's a keyword, guys. Could. It's a powerful word." He backed away cautiously. "Could…coul- ah!" He accidentally, "sort of" went over the edge. But instead of falling, grabbed on to the ledge before he fell. "…thank god."

"Hey Takato,"

"Ah!" He instantly let go, and fell anyway. He opened his eyes slowly, to see an auburn-haired girl standing in front of him. "…do you need any help?" Her sweet voice echoed throughout the air. 

"…uh…" Takato muttered. "No…I'm fine." He got up, quickly, but painfully. "…Hi Juri."

"Hi." She smiled back at him.

"So, uh…what are you doing here, exactly?" Takato asked, dusting himself off.

"Well, your mom told me to find you, because she has to go somewhere, and needs someone to look after the store, and since I can't bake or cook very well…uh…you were her first choice." She said, uneasily.

"Oh…okay." Takato said, picking up his stuff from the floor. Luckily, and yet very unluckily, he never saw the mischievous grin on her face.

Hirokazu watched from the roof of the monument they called a battle centre, and held up his telescope. He peered around, until he spotted Takato and Juri walking towards town. He grinned, "Ahoy! A hahahaha!"

"Shut up," Kenta called. "And come down here! Read what this viewer said about a Love Loner situation."

Hirokazu went down the pole, and into the main area of the structure, where Kenta was reading a paragraph. "What's this?"

"Some guy named Tomoku Harada explains a situation he had." Kenta nodded. "Read…"

Hirokazu looked down at the page and read aloud, "…_A few weeks ago, I let my best friend go off with a girl. And they've been together since. He hardly ever talks to me anymore! What should I do?_ …that's harsh."

"Don't you see?" Kenta snapped. He pointed in where Takato and Juri were walking. "Our best friend went off with a girl! They could be "together" for weeks!"

Hirokazu gasped, "Quickly, read! What should we do?"

Kenta looked down at the page and read the line, "…_Get a new best friend…_" Kenta and Hirokazu looked at each other and shrugged.

"Takato's our friend. He won't forget us…"

"…will he?"

******

"Well, um…take good care of my store." Mrs. Matsuda smiled, cheerfully. "…although it's beyond me why you insisted on watching it. I mean…I'm free for the whole afternoon-"

"You told me you needed a break from work, remember?" Juri smiled. "…Remember?"

"…oh. Right. I have-"

"Headaches, and need to go home." Juri added, quickly. "Good bye. Sleep well. Rest well. Me and Takato will look after the store. Bye!" She smiled, nervously.

"Alright." Mrs. Matsuda got into her car. "Takato, no higher than 400."

"Okay." Takato nodded. The car drove away.

"400 what?" Juri asked.

"…on the stove."

"Oh." She giggled. "You know, it's really cool that your parents actually allow you to watch the store by yourself. My parents don't even let me watch the dog while they're out of town."

"That's because they _know_ what you do to your puppet." He said.

"…they do?"

"_Making him speak_ isn't my idea of "just for fun"." Takato smiled.

Juri smiled too. _He has such a nice smile…just like a new born child…wait a second. New born children don't smile…if they did, it would be very scary. Never mind._

"Hmm…" Takato walked into the kitchen where unbaked goods lay everywhere. "I guess she never got around to baking them all, huh?"

"Or delivering them." Juri picked up a delivery book with a long list. "…Mari, Orikasa, Harada, Ichijou…Lee."

"Lee?"

"Isn't that your friend's name?" Juri asked.

"Yeah, it is…what did they order?" He walked over beside her to read from the book as well. "…3 Apple pies, Strawberry Okinawan Bars, Tempura Cake Bars, Sweet bread, Okinawan Sweet Bread, Bread Cake, Cake Bread and…sugar."

"You don't sell sugar."

"Very strange."

"…what's Cake Bread?"

"I dunno."

"They must love sweets."

"It's his sister, trust me."

"…okay." She smiled, closing the book. "So, what do we have to do exactly?"

"Pop stuff in the oven, time them, take them out and deliver them." He smiled. "It's not that hard. Plus, if we actually get through all of this, we'll have enough time to bake a cake for ourselves."

She smiled, "Okay, sure."

Takato walked over to the counter, pulled out a tray of sweet buns and popped them into the oven. He glanced over where Juri was standing, then looked her up and down. "…so…what's with the question?"

"What question?" Fear instantly built up in her voice.

"That question that has to do with _love_ and stuff that makes you wanna puke." He said, deviously.

She flashed annoyed glances at him. 

"…sorry 'bout that."

"Well, if you really wanna know…I'll tell you." She nodded. "…there's this one guy is our class who's nice, sweet, thoughtful and cute."

Takato gawked, _So she's not talking about me, huh?_ "…uh…w-who?"

"I was talking about you!" She stated, raising her voice, slightly.

"Oh…" Takato said. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a girl."

Juri sighed.

"…oh wait. …y-y-you were talking about me?" Takato stuttered.

She nodded, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Okay…" He muttered, quietly. He walked over to the oven, and turned it off.

"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Juri asked. He shook his head instantly. Juri smiled, "That's not how it works on Love Loners…"

"So what? They're loners! A-And don't tell Hirokazu I said that…"

"The show comes on in a few minutes. Do you wanna watch it?"

"I dunno. I have to get the rest of these done soon, and deliver most of these at least." Takato nodded.

"Just 5 minutes of the show, please?" She asked. "…please?"

"Fine. There's a TV upstairs." Takato said.

"Goodie!" She beamed. "Come on!" She grabbed him and raced up the stairs, to a small quiet room with a TV and sofas. 

"This used to be Elwood's home."

"Who's Elwood?"

"Correction. Who _was_ Elwood."

"Fine. Who _was_ Elwood?"

"Our American dog. We found him on a ship. He died when he jumped out the window."

"Oh. So sad."

"It's okay. I never liked him much anyway."

"Shh! It's starting!"

***

__

Karu: Hi! I'm the Love Loners host, Karu Karu! Welcome to Love Loners, the show where love rules all! Here's our situation of the day with our loner actors. Actors Ai Moto, Mark Tanaka and Yama Hada. Situation Yama's girlfriend leaves him for his best friend.

Audience: Oooh…

Karu: How to deal, how to deal. Before we get to that, let's read a viewer message from a man named…Hirokazu.

"…Hirokazu?" Takato asked. "Our Hirokazu?"

" You've got to be kidding. What did he have to tell them anyway?"

__

Karu: Hirokazu writes: Dear Karu Karu, I watch your show everyday. I need advice. A person I know ran off with this person of a different species. Actually, she was a girl. What should I do? …well, Hirokazu, the best thing to do…is find a new person. But if you really need better advice, finding love yourself wouldn't be that bad. On with the act!

_(screen starts showing video)_

Ai: Hi Yama…

Yama: Hi…what's wrong? You seem upset.

Ai: I don't know how to say this, but…I-

Mark: Hey Yama! Miss Ai! Did she tell you yet?

Yama: Okay, what is going on?!

Mark: Well…uh…

Ai: We're breaking up.

Yama: Who?

Ai: You and me, because I'm going off with Mark to fulfill my dreams.

Yama: But you were gonna do that with me.

Ai: Tough luck. He actually knows where Atlantis is.

Mark: It's been my dream to find Atlantis, too!

Yama: You two are crazy!

Ai: Crazy enough to leave you behind. Goodbye, Yama!

Mark: See ya, 'round.

(screen fades and audience claps)

Karu: Heartfelt, so heartfelt. Please send in your viewer comments of the situation and they will be read tomorrow! More Love Loners after the break!

(applause)

Takato sighed, and glanced over at Juri who was writing something on a paper. "…what are you doing?"

"Writing comments." Juri smiled. "Read it, and tell me what you think."

Takato took the paper from her and read it. "…_I have tears…it was beautiful_."

"It really was." She smiled again. "You write a comment." She gave him a paper and pen.

"I didn't even pay any attention to it." Takato muttered. He sighed, and finally wrote something on the paper. He gave it back to Juri, grinning.

She took the paper from him and read it, "…_it was lame._ …you have no compassion." She said. "…but that's okay."

Takato sighed, while fixing his goggles, nervously, "…uh…Juri. Do you…really think I'm cute?"

"Of course!" She beamed, grasping him in a breath-taking hug. "The goggles are extremely excessive, very cute."

"Uh…thanks…I guess…" Takato said, still fiddling with his goggles.

"Here, let me help you with them." She quickly grasped them off his head, and placed them on top of hers. Then, she began giggling, uncontrollably.

Takato sighed and smiled as the show came back on.

*****

"This is the BEST episode of the BEST show ever!" Hirokazu beamed. "They read my letter!!"

"Quiet down, Hiro!" His father cried from the kitchen table. "We're trying to eat!"

"Sure thing," He muttered.

__

Karu: Welcome back to Love Loners! The show all about love for those who love love but have no love lives! Now on with the rest of the show! Enjoy our mini-Love Loners broadcast, On the Wrong Side. 

(show begins as theme song plays)

Even though you might think life is great  
It's not  
It sucks  
And you're always on the wrong side  
of it!  
Nothing ever goes right…

Starring Ai as Miss Kara, Mark as Tre and Yama as Kalen! Co-starring Sunai as Miss Jenii!

Miss Kara: Hey.

Tre: Hey.

Kalen: Hey.

Miss Jenii: Lighten up, you guys.

Miss Kara: I am light.

Tre: I'm pale.

Kalen: I'm bored.

Miss Jenii: Me too. Let's eat.

(eating)

Tre: I'm stuffed.

Kalen: I'm still hungry. Let's go home.

Miss Kara: We are home.

Miss Jenii: Oh…

(audience applauds as screen fades)

Karu: Hey! Hope you liked that series! It's on every day, here at Love Loners. Now, since the show's almost over, we'll have a quick love tip for those of you who don't want to be Love Loners. Here's a tip from a man who's been married and divorced. His name is Koro. Koro writes: Never go out with their best friend. …_Thanks, Koro! You helped us a ton! See you all later on Love Loners! To get your comments in, send them to   
Love Loners  
c/o Japan  
They'll know where to send them from there! See you all tomorrow! This has been Karu Karu in another exciting episode of Love Loners!_

***

"WHOA!!" Hirokazu beamed, when he was on the phone talking to Takato. "That episode rocked, Takato! You watched it, right? It rocked! The skit was the best, and so was On the Wrong side! Did you watch it?"

"Yeah," Takato replied. "It was okay. The last one was better."

"My dad helped me tape when they read my comment live on the air!" Hirokazu nodded.

"Yeah, but Hiro, you don't know anyone who ran off with a girl, do you?" Takato asked.

"Who knows," He sneered. "But anyway, half those people who send in comments just send it in for the sake of being on TV. Hey and did you hear? They're recruiting new cast members on On the Wrong Side. I'm gonna call!"

"Good for you," Takato sighed, smiling. 

"Where are you, anyway?"

"At my parent's store. Me and Juri have to watch it while my mom is…somewhere." Takato said.

"Why you AND Juri?" Hirokazu asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know. You don't think she set this up on purpose, do you?" Takato asked, sort of worried.

"Of course not." Hirokazu stated. "…mind if I, stop by?"

"I dunno. She's locking the door."

"…oh." Hirokazu sighed. "When you're done, meet me and Kenta in the park for our annual Love Loners Meeting."

"Sure. Bye." Takato hung up, and set the phone down on the counter. "How's the cake coming along?"

"Just fine." Juri smiled, nervously. "…I think."

"Okay." Takato walked over to the stacked boxes. "So far, we have almost all of Lee's orders done. We have to call him to pick them up. There is no way we're ordering a taxi like what happened last time."

"A taxi, huh?" Juri asked, smiling. "Wow…"

Takato glanced at her, nervously. "…is it explanatory that you are all of a sudden fascinated in whatever I say?"

"I dunno." Juri sighed. She got up and stood beside him, staring at the boxes. 6 boxes stood high that all labeled "Lee" on them. She then turned her attention slowly to Takato beside her. As if without thinking, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah…um…" Takato stuttered.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Juri instantly got off Takato, and looked behind her, as so did Takato. "Oh, hi Lee."

"Hi…"

"These are all yours." Takato said, showing him the 6 boxes.

"Thanks." Lee nodded. "…I think…" He bent down to Shiuchon's height and sighed. "Mom is going to be very angry with you. She never told you to help with shopping."

"But she never buys what I like." Shiuchon complained.

"She never buys sugar?"

"She never buys cake bread." Shiuchon scoffed. She climbed up on the table, got the first two boxes, and jumped off the table. "Whee! That was fun."

"Right. Keep walking." Lee sighed, carrying the rest of the boxes. 

Takato sighed, and took his goggles off Juri's head. "Please warn me next time you do that."

"I only did that because hugs are nice, everyone needs hugs, and they're very nice."

"…anything else?" Takato stuttered.

"Nope, uh-It was fun baking and everything." Juri smiled. "Maybe next time. Bye!" Then, she left.

Takato didn't reply. He was still fixing his goggles on his head. He looked up at the clock, "It's 5! I'm supposed to be in the park with Hirokazu and Kenta! They'll kill me if I'm not there on time!" He turned the oven off, and raced out of the store and down the street.

********

End of part 1! ^^ Hope you liked it. Pleeez review, BTW!! ^^ Thanks again!


	2. What To Feel

season2

Author's Note: This is part 2 of Love Season, and possibly will include more Love Loners ^^ for some. For others, I hope you liked it and everything. The last chapter was strictly Jurato, this one is going to be mixed of Jurato, Jenruki and some Rukazu, of course. But then again…after *person here* encounters the situation where *situation here* then it might just turn to…Mikazu? ^^ MikixHirokazu ^^ Pleez review, if you like it! ^^ Enjoy!

Love Season  
Part 2 - What to Feel

If one has a song  
Then another has a thought  
When the thought  
and the song  
collide  
You come with feelings  
Feelings apart from what you  
should feel  
Choose what to feel  
And let it be love  
…which is everywhere ^^

"La la la-la-la! Pictures on my wall! And pretty blossoms blooming, all over waterfalls! La la la-la-la! The rose gardens are here, they're blue and purple and red and green and mauve and grey and silver and pink! But the best things about spring…is easter!" Shiuchon chanted. "Let's sing again, Jen…um…La la la-la-la! Pi-"

"Shiuchon, please," Lee sighed, while they were walking home with the baked goods. "That song makes no sense."

"Does too!"

"I'm not going to argue with you. There's no point…you've been singing all day. Where did you hear that from?"

"It's the song of the day on Kako and Hira-Nu! The best show on TV." Shiuchon smiled. "Tomorrow's there's gonna be a new one. And besides, I was born talented! Mommy says so."

"It's amazing they can teach a kid a song of that length in 10 minutes." Lee sighed. "…especially you."

"Ha ha." Shiuchon scoffed. "When we get home, I'm gonna feed this," She brought up the bag of sugar. "to Terriermon."

"Do you think Terriermon will appreciate that?" Lee asked, trying to sink something into her kindergartener-like mind.

"Hmm…well…I…" She muttered. "Oh, but I want to!!"

"Ask Terriermon first…" Lee trailed off as they quietly walked past Ruki's house. The light inside was lit, and no shadows walked by so he figured there probably wasn't anyone home. Then, around the back, there was another light on, and shadows moved back and forth. Lee paused and stared for awhile.

"And then, if he doesn't mind, we'll play pirates and…" Shiuchon stopped in her tracks and stared around her. Lee was nowhere. "…Jen-Je…nrya!!!"

"Ah, Shiuchon," Lee instantly snapped out of his trance and rushed over to his sister. "Shiuchon, what's wrong?"

"You were gone. I thought you left me." She frowned. "We're almost home. Let's hurry before mom gets worried."

"…alright." He agreed quietly, following behind her and glancing back at Ruki's house a few times.

"…hey Lee," Shiuchon muttered.

__

Uh oh, she called me Lee. There is something wrong… Lee thought. "…yeah…Shiuchon?"

"Why do you keep looking at that house?" Shiuchon asked.

"That's…my friend's…house." He stuttered, uncomfortably.

"Oh." She smiled. "I thought you were planning on moving out. Oh well. Race ya home!" And she dashed for the house, minutes away.

"Hey wait!" He called, running after her. _Moving out? She's too young to understand._

*****

Hirokazu looked down at his watch. It was already 15 past 5 and no one was there yet. "…I hate waiting." He sighed. "They should've been here 15 minutes ago! And Kenta lives right there!!" He pointed across the street to a 2-storey house. "How could he possibly forget Love Loners? It's the best show on TV!" He gasped, "Maybe he didn't watch it..."

Suddenly, he heard giggles and people talking from outside. He looked down to see Miki, a girl from his class, and Kenta walking past the meeting place. "Hey! Kenta!"

Kenta stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, "Oh, Hiro, hi!"

"Get your pathetic butt up here! Where are you going?" Hirokazu asked.

"Oh, with Miki. We're going shopping."

"Shopping?!" Hirokazu cried. "I'd like to know what kind of money you have earned within the last 5 minutes!"

"My dad gave me $5 to go _gift_ shopping. I'm buying Miki _gifts_, not clothes." Kenta sighed. "I don't think I can make it today, Hirokazu."

"What!?" Hirokazu snapped. "Oh! My dad gave me 5 bucks, and then you can't come to our annual Love Loners meeting?" He glared at Miki. "And you…I hope you're happy with what you did to my friend…"

Miki giggled. "Oh Hiro. You are so…last season." She smiled. "All of my other friend's have boyfriends. And besides…Kenta is…adorable." She beamed. "…unlike you."

"Ha…ha…whatever. Like I'm really gonna listen to you."

"Guys, can we not start this…now?" Kenta asked.

"Quiet," Miki interrupted. "I still remember, Hirokazu Shiota, that you were the IDIOT who put that slimy frog in MY desk in grade 3!!"

"Oh yeah, well I still remember-" Hirokazu thought. "…when you pelted me with snowballs on my way home!"

"That never happened!"

"D-Did too!"

"You're a liar, Hirokazu, and that's why I never liked you!"

"Yeah, well…you're a drag queen!"

"AAAHH!!!" Miki screamed.

Kenta sighed. "Seeing as though your parents are really good friends, this is not the best time to say it but, Whether you like it or not, hate each other all you like, but yelling is not helping!"

"Right," Hirokazu nodded. "That's why I set off a whole bunch on rats in her basement last spring!"

"AH! That was you?!" She screamed. "Those rats wouldn't leave for a month!!"

Hirokazu smiled. "Likewise."

"Okay, I suppose you wanna know what happened to your belongings-"

"What?"

"Your valuable things. Clothes, jewelry…digimon cards-" Hirokazu gasped, as she continued. "Socks, cables, wires, TV, Playstation system, Final Fantasy 10, underwear, radio-"

"You went through my panty drawer!" He cried. "You're a rotten PUNK!"

"Guys don't have panty drawers! And you're a dirty liar!!"

"I haven't lied about anything!"

"Testify."

"I broke down half of your room last week, wrestled your dog, sent him flying into a brick wall, and tricked your little brother into going on a search for heaven. I told him hell, was living with you."

"AAH!" She yelled. "And he believed you?!"

"Every word."

"Guys are so…so…-"

"Sophisticatedly enriched?"

"NO! Dementedly educated! It's like you don't know anything!" She snapped.

"…not all boys, right?" Kenta asked.

"No," She shook her head. "Just Hirokazu. He's gotten the same grade, in the same subjects for 3 years. C, C, D, B, C, C, C, D."

"Oh shut up." He scoffed.

"Okay, let's end this." He tapped Miki's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Right." She walked off with Kenta.

"Sorry, Hiro." Kenta called back.

"Sorry, Hiro," He said, mockingly. "I hope you die!"

"Who me?" Kenta asked.

"No, her!" He called back.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I hope you rot in hell!"

"Miki, calm. Let's go."

"Whatever! I bet you didn't even watch today's episode!" He scoffed. "For your information, it rocked, okay?!"

"Hiro!!"

__

Finally. Someone faithful… Hirokazu turned around and looked down to see Takato waving at him. "Hey! Come on up."

"Where's Kenta?" Takato asked, when he finally climbed up to where Hirokazu was sitting.

"We're starting everything-- our new obsession with Love Loners-- without him." Hirokazu sneered. "He walked off with Miki, that rotten punk."

"Why would he do that?" Takato asked. "Miki isn't half as pretty as-"

Hirokazu flashed a crazed look at him, and Takato stuttered, "…uh…no one. I have strange dreams at night. That's all."

"I still don't know why he'd do that. He went all weird at the last moment." Hirokazu sighed. "Forget that. Let's start the meeting. If we want, we can trade cards afterwards because the meeting is shortened."

"Whad'dya mean?" Takato asked.

"Whad'dya mean what do I mean?" Hirokazu asked.

"Wha?"

"Kenta always used to bring his laptop so we could check on the Love Loners web page. He's gone, we can fill in the dead space." Hirokazu sighed.

"…you seem upset."

"I always get upset when a guy runs off with a girl. Just like Yama and Ai. They weren't right for each other anyway. And what idiot wants to go find Atlantis?"

"Well…Yama and Ai might've really cared for each other." Takato nodded. "And they might've really liked each other too." Hirokazu looked at him. "And people who want to pursue their dreams aren't idiots. What if I wanted to be a doctor?"

"Then you wanted to be a doctor." Hirokazu said. "People who go off looking for something that isn't even there! Now that's idiocy!" 

"Well-"

"And what's with you?" Hirokazu asked. "What has Juri done to my best friend?"

"Juri doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Please. You never knew anything about all this stuff before today! You probably don't know anything about feelings, or caring or…or…"

"Love?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. "How did you know all that?"

"Just because I haven't told you, doesn't mean I didn't know anything about love at all. I mean…it's not a common topic."

"Then why are we talking about it?"

"…can we get back to the meeting, please?" Takato asked. "I have to get back-"

"Back to where?"

"…home." Takato added.

"Good. If you said, Juri I would've known something was wrong."

Takato gathered up his digimon cards and fanned them in front of him, while smiling, evilly, "…nothing's wrong."

"Right. I've know you since we were 5. Nothing's wrong…please." Hirokazu sighed. "Okay, discussion. If you had to rate this episode, what do you think you would rate it between 1 and 5?"

"4."

"Why?"

"I dunno. The other one was better. Especially the situation." Takato nodded. "What about you?"

"It's amazing how you act so normal." Hirokazu said.

"What?"

"It says in the Love Loners Help Guide, that people who are in love never act normal for the first day or so."

"I am not in love!!" He snapped, his voice echoing throughout the park, shaking trees, disturbing birds and causing people to turn their heads.

"Okay, okay." Hirokazu shuddered. _He might be. He's never yelled like that before…_

"If you bring up one more thing about Juri, I am leaving!"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Hirokazu sighed. "Now-"

"Hey guys!" Kenta hollered as he ran up. He climbed up the ladder and sat by Hirokazu and Takato. 

"…you're late." Hirokazu said, reluctantly. "Where have you been!?"

"Shopping. Remember?"

"Okay, well, did you bring your laptop?"

"…laptop?"

"Your alternative life." Takato said. "…don't tell me…"

"I left it at home." Kenta muttered. "I thought I was gonna be with Miki for the whole afternoon. I wasn't sure I was gonna come back here-"

"That does it!!" Hirokazu snapped, grabbing his stuff. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of both of you running off with girls and actually acting like you like them! It's pathetic!" He climbed down the ladder. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

Takato sighed, "…think he's mad?"

"Steamed." Kenta replied. "…wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

******

Hirokazu walked slowly on the streets as the sun set. He knew he probably shouldn't've gotten mad and run off, but he couldn't help it. The perfect life he dreamed of was being ruined…by girls. In his hand, he carried a box full of all the digimon cards he had. He walked with his head down, so just in case he cried, tears wold flow to the ground, not across his face. He didn't want anyone to know he was crying. 

Unluckily, he didn't see where he was going, and he bumped into someone wearing a cloak. All his cards spilled out on the ground.

"Oh no, my collection of 200 cards!" He cried. He rushed to the ground to pick them up.

"…hey…I'm sorry about that." The person replied. She bent down to help him pick up the cards, as her cloak flew off.

Hirokazu glanced up at her. She had red hair, and a shirt with a broken heart on it. She picked up one of his cards and studied it, "…hmm…AeroVeedramon, level 30…variety of attacks, mint-condition and…very rare." She gave the card back to him. "Where'd you get it from?"

"…I got it from my…uh…someone." He nodded. "What's it to you? I didn't know a person like you knew what-"

"What?" She asked, sternly. Her mauve eyes glared at him.

"…nothing." Hirokazu said. "…where'd you learn all that stuff about digimon cards?"

"From the trading centre." She said.

"_The_ trading centre?" He gawked.

"…there's only one." She smiled, slightly. "I won 2 years in a row."

"…oh wow." He stated. 

She gave him the rest of the cards, and picked up her cloak. "…well, uh…bye." She began to walk away.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me what your name is?" Hirokazu called.

"Ruki!" She replied. "Nice to meet you-"

"Hirokazu!" He replied. "555-7891!"

She turned around from walking and smiled at him. Then continued down the street.

"…oh wow." He picked up the box of cards and ran back to the park and back to where Kenta and Takato were. He quickly climbed up the ladder and sighed, as they were shocked to see him. 

"Hiroka-"

"You guys," He smiled. "Would not believe-"

"What? What?" They asked.

"I just met…this girl."

******

"No! Please no!!" Terriermon cried, dashing around the house. "No more…sugar…" He gulped, mercilessly.

"Remember the saying." Shiuchon smiled, taunting him with the sugar bag. "Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down, in the most delightful way."

"BUT I HAD 7!" Terriermon cried. "And I took no medicine!"

"Of course. We're pretending that the first 3 spoons were medicine and the next 3 are sugar." She smiled. "Open wide!"

"AHHH!" He ran out the house, scampering on all fours.

Shiuchon gawked, "…Terriermon…left the house. I have to tell Jennii!" She walked back to Lee's room. "Je-…no…he's busy." Even though he wasn't, she walked out of the house, quietly calling Terriermon's name. She followed down the street.

"Please!" Terriermon banged on Ruki's basement window where she and Renamon were, when he got to her house. "Open…please…"

"…is that Terriermon?" Ruki asked. Renamon silently nodded. Ruki got up, and opened the window and Terriermon easily slid inside. "…Terriermon, what happened?"

"Too much sugar." He coughed. "I need to rest." He dropped his head back.

Shiuchon walked down the street until she passed Ruki's house. She remembered what Lee had told her. That that was his friend's house. _It's okay to go to a friend's house._ She walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Ruki!" Her mother called. "Can you get that, please?"

Ruki walked up the stairs to the main floor and advanced towards the door. She opened it and saw Shiuchon crying. "…excuse me?"

"I lost…" Shiuchon muttered. "My dog…"

"…Terriermon?"

"Yeah, that's the one! Is he here?" Shiuchon asked. Ruki pointed downstairs and Shiuchon followed.

***

"Shiuchon, have you seen Terriermon?" Lee asked, walking out of his room. "…Terrier…" He was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Shiuchon.

"Jenrya!" His mother called. "Where's your sister?"

He looked around the house in Shiuchon's normal hiding places. She wasn't in his room…

"We fear she went missing." His father sighed. "…again. Wasn't she playing with that pet of yours?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Jenrya, you're in trouble!!" yelled his older brother from his room.

"I don't know." Lee sighed, vaguely ignoring him. "I'll go out…" He looked at the door, wide open. "…looking for her." He walked out the door and down the street, calling her name. He walked up to all the houses on the way there, asking if they saw her. He finally got to Ruki's house, and timidly knocked on the door. _Please don't be here, please don't be here, please-_

Shiuchon swung open the door, balancing Terriermon on her head like Lee always did. "…Jennii?"

"Shiuchon, what are you doing here?" Lee asked, keeping his voice down.

"I was looking for Terriermon," She playfully poked him in the head so he fell off. "He ran away from me."

"I don't see any option why he'd stay,"

"Jennii! Tell Terriermon to stop running away from me, please?"

Lee looked at Terriermon, who has swollen eyes and a sorrowful face that just said…"help". "…if Terriermon runs away, you probably aren't being a good friend to him."

"So? Tell him to stop running away from me." Shiuchon nodded. "Sis says it's because you're teaching him bad stuff."

"Ignore her. She doesn't understand Terriermon."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps walking towards the doorway. Then, Ruki appeared in the doorway entrance behind Shiuchon.

"Oh, Jennii! Meet my new friend! Her name is Rika,"

"Ruki," Ruki corrected. "Hi Lee. What're you doing here?"

"Looking for her." He said. "She has to come home now."

"Really?" Shiuchon pouted.

"Really."

"Jennii, guess what? Rika taught me a game. It's called Strategy, and you're a-posed to use digimon cards. She has a collection of over 500!"

"Wow, that's really nice." Lee sighed. "We really have to go now. I think you're bothering her."

"No, not at all." Ruki nodded. "She's actually pretty adorable."

"See?" Shiuchon beamed. "Rika says I'm…adorable…"

"Okay-"

"I learned that word from Kako and Hira-Nu! It was the word of the day last Wednesday!"

"Can we go home now?"

"Lee," Ruki began. "Do you know how to play strategy?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Good. I need a well-trained opponent." She said, leading him into the house, and locking the door behind her.

"Well-trained?" Lee asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you have your cards?"

"Not really-"

"Okay, you can use my 150 deck. I'll use the other one." Ruki stated, picking up both sets of cards, handing one deck to Lee and keeping the other.

"You really don't understand. I have to be home now-"

"And the match begins now!" Shiuchon beamed. She then turned to Lee, "No talking during the match, because Rika doesn't talk much. During was the word of the day yesterday-"

"That's nice, Shiuchon," He said, abruptly cutting her off.

******

"…and she likes Digimon cards and everything!!" Hirokazu chanted. He, Kenta and Takato were at the park and it was now approaching 9:30.

"That's NICE, okay? Really nice…" Kenta said. "I'm going mad! Is there anything you haven't told us about her you'd like to…add in?"

"Well, she likes-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Kenta snapped. "I wanna go home, Hiro, home!! I wanna go home to my bed! I'm tired!!"

"You're acting a little hysteric, aren't you?" Hirokazu asked. "Bare with me for one minute!" Snores could be heard from the other end. Kenta and Hirokazu turned around to see Takato, sprawled out of the floor, in a deep slumber. "…how dare he fall asleep."

"I should've done that a long time ago. Thanks Takato, it was a good idea." Kenta complained.

"If you guys are so tired, go home, okay? But next time you talk about where you went with Miki or where he spent the day with Juri, I am gonna be as NUMB as my brain during school hours! You won't even see me!"

"Good, let's keep it that way." Kenta said, dusting off the surface and laying his head on the floor. "Keep talking, I'm listening."

"Idiot."

"Moron!"

"Fool!"

"Baka!"

"Use disses that are in English, please?"

"Fine. You're pathetic,"

"You're pathetic too. Even, stupid."

"Can you guys…shut up over there?" Takato yawned. "Some of us are _trying_ to get some sleep."

"You guys are ruthless…" Hirokazu sighed. He then found an open area on the surface, and fell asleep too.

*****

__

7:45 AM the next morning…

"…hey, wake up…" 

Takato sighed, still sprawled out on the floor. He silently rolled over, abruptly hitting his nose on the floor. He sprung up, instantly, "Oww, oww, ow…"

"Hi! Rise and shine!" Juri beamed, climbing up upon the structure. "It's 7:45! You guys have to get ready for school,"

"…school?" Takato asked. "No way, it's Saturday,"

"It's Friday, TK, and we have to get to school early." She looked around. "…Where's Hirokazu?"

As if anything else wasn't completely puzzling to Takato, Hirokazu did appear to be gone and completely out of sight. "…I don't know. …and how come, all of a sudden, my name's TK?"

"It's a cute abbreviation." She smiled.

"I'm not cute."

"You wouldn't know."

"How come you're stalking me?" Takato asked. "Just…why?"

"Actually, Marbles wanted to talk to you," She reached into her bag, and brought out her hand puppet. Quickly, propping it on her hand, she shoved it in Takato's face and beamed, "Hiya! How come you slept in the park last night? Your mother called Juri's house and asked if she saw you! She said no! And-"

"C-Can I talk to you, instead of the puppet?" Takato asked, fearfully.

"Hmm…" Juri put Marbles behind her back. "Only for awhile, though. Marbles doesn't like to be ignored."

"Okay, well, how come you're here this early?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She asked. "I don't have an answer for everything."

"You should."

"Well, I don't." She smiled. "Come on-"

"Quiet…I'm still sleeping…" Kenta moaned. 

"Hey!! It's 8:00! You should get up now!!"

"Ah," Kenta instantly sprung up as well, rubbing his ears. "Ow, ow…Juri? …Takato? …Hirokazu? …where's Hirokazu?"

"Not here."

"Don't tell me he went chasing after that girl he wouldn't shut up about,"

"What girl?"

"Ruki Makino, the one girl in town with the biggest attitude I have _ever_ seen." Kenta sighed. "I can't believe him."

"I'd imagine why he'd do that." Takato sighed. "If there was any girl who had the same interest as me, I'd go after her too."

"Really?" Juri asked.

"…maybe." Takato sighed.

"What are your interests?"

"I have to get to school. Bye Kenta, Bye Juri!" He quickly ran off in the direction of his house, and around the other corner.

"…I have to get my stuff," Kenta sighed.

"…I'm gonna follow him." Juri nodded. "Buh-bye!" And she ran off after him.

*******

"Your move…" Lee stated, a remaining 15 Digimon cards fanned out in front of him. Ruki picked one of her cards from her deck, and handed it to Lee. He picked up the card she gave him, and 3 from, his deck. He put them face up in front of him. "4 of a kind…Evilmon…I win…again."

Ruki closed her cards and set them down. "…wow…you're good."

"…I know." He put the rest of his cards down.

Suddenly, Ruki's mother walked by the living room where she and Lee sat since 7:30 the other day. She yawned, "Good morning, Ruki, Good morning…"

"Lee." He said.

"Ah…" She sighed. "…how long has he been here?"

"Since 7:00."

"7:00?"

"Strategy is a very strategic game." Ruki nodded. "It takes skill. The shortest Strategy game was in 1999 with Tetsuya Kakano and Moriko Toye. It took only 4 hours and 25 minutes."

"…I hope you aren't planning on playing that game again." She sighed, walking into the kicthen. "You have to get ready for school. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything worth 10 minutes of cooking."

"Cereal?"

"Not cereal."

"Alright," She began to rummage through the kitchen, until she found a pack of 3 minute instant sukiyaki dishes.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Ruki asked.

"No, that's okay." Lee said, getting up. "I should be getting to school."

"Okay," She sighed. "Bye."

"Bye, Ruki," He began to head for the door.

"Oh, uh…Lee," She added. "…you're a well-trained opponent. It was an honour playing with you."

He turned back to her and smiled, "…thanks." And he quickly headed back for home.

*******

End!! ^^ I promise! More Love Loners next time! The show airs at 6, and "believe it or not" is an hour long!! ^^ It was only 8 in the morning. By the way, please review and tell me which on the 3 couplings so far supported, Jenruki, Rukazu or Jurato, would you like to see more of? Thanks again!


	3. Broken Heart *NEW*

season3 

Author's Note: Well, this is part 3 of one of my best fics, I think, so far… ^^ Love Season. More Love Loners for those who wanted to see it. I promise, it'll be better in this part. Enjoy!

Love Season  
Part 3 - Broken Heart 

I'm merely a child  
So what is this I feel  
When I'm with the one  
I love  
I know what it is  
I shouldn't feel this way  
I shouldn't be suffering  
from a broken heart  
at this age.  
…is love really everywhere?

The bell rang for classes to start, and Takato looked around the classroom for Hirokazu. He wasn't anywhere to be found. _Hirokazu's late. He's never late, no matter how much he doesn't like waking up early in the morning. Where could he be?_

"Roll call," Mr. Terada sighed. "Aita, Kiki."

"Kuru!" She beamed.

"…the word is _here_, Kiki."

"But Kuru sounds so sweet."

"…Shiota, Hirokazu."

The door swung open, and Hirokazu walked in the door, looking very aggravated. "Don't ask me anything, don't tell me anything, don't talk to me!"

"…Hirokazu,"

"Ah! What?!" He gasped.

"…you're late."

He sighed and walked to his seat, "I'm aware."

"With your sudden outbursts, would you like to share the reason why you're late with the rest of the class?"

"…I was walking too slow." He lied.

"…you can do better than that."

"I got caught in traffic."

"You don't drive."

"I was following some girl who goes to a school across town!!" He snapped. "That's your answer!!"

"…Matsuda, Takato."

"Here," He said, absent-mindedly. "Psst! Hiro, who were you chasing exactly?"

"Miss Attitude," He replied. "She abruptly asked me _Why are you here?_ And I said, _I'm selling kaizers._ She asked where they were…then she chased me down the block…then I walked to school…and that's why I'm late."

"…Kitagawa, Kenta,"

"Present and at ease, sensei." He nodded. "…if I might ask, how come you called Takato's name before mine. I'm not sure if you noticed, but K comes before M."

"Well, someone messed up the files so the attendance is a little out of order." He replied.

"A little? You called Hirokazu second, and Juri fourth! Juri's supposed to be before me, who's before Takato! You're confusing me!" He snapped.

"A-"

"I object!"

"Shut-…Keep quiet, Kenta." He sighed. "…okay. Well, quite a number of you the other day asked me about our discussion on love. To start off our second discussion, Hirokazu-"

"Oh no."

"Why were you chasing the girl this morning instead of taking your regular path to school?"

"…I won't discuss it." Hirokazu sighed.

"Well, we all know it was for a reason. Now, yesterday, and I might add--Hirokazu, I watched the so-called "best show on Television" Love Loners yesterday, and I heard your letter. Did you take their advice?"

"…I don't know."

"Well, I assume you did, by actually falling in love with someone yourself. Now, since you are all pre-teens, I shall tell you a secret. Do you know why people divorce each other?"

"Yeah," Kenta raised his hand. "Because they hate each others guts."

"Well…they just don't love each other any more."

"No, they hate each other!" Hirokazu added. "Just like Yama and Ai."

"Yama and Ai didn't hate each other." Takato protested.

"Yes they did."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"No they-"

"ATLANTIS DOESN'T EXIST!" He snapped.

"…well, the point is, they divorce because," Mr. Terada added. "they have fallen out of love with each other. And I'm warning you, it may happen to you as well! Don't think it won't because you're young. This is the most vulnerable stage. Anything could happen. So be careful."

__

What does he mean anything could happen? Juri asked herself. _…should I sort of lay off Takato before he starts ignoring me?_ She looked over in his direction. _…he does seem sort of distant at the moment. …okay. Maybe I won't try to kiss him, then._

******

"Class…uh…class?" Miss Kao began. Her class was either half asleep, or half dead. "…CLASS!" Most of them snapped upright. "I am warning you! Next time, it's detention! Now…"

"…what?" A student asked.

"Since you are all so determined on getting some rest, let's issue a policy." She reached over for one of her textbooks. "The next person who wants to sleep or fall asleep, must write out 10 pages of this math textbook, diagrams and all. If you fall asleep twice, it's 20 pages of math, 10 pages of language. Three times, 30 pages math, 20 pages language and 10 pages of history."

"NO! Not history!" One chanted. "Please no!"

"Then stay awake," She snapped, setting the book down. "But if you know you can't, I have all 3 books waiting right here. Who wants to go first?"

__

"Miss Kao," The P.A. system beeped throughout the school. _"Miss Kao, back to room 5-2. Miss Kao. Mr. Terada, report back to room 5-4. Mr. Terada._"

"…well, you're all lucky, I guess." She sighed. "When Mr. Terada comes back, resume your normal behaviour." She picked up her books, and headed for the door. "Oh, and Jenrya," She turned to Lee. "Your teacher told me he had something for you. He said I shouldn't tell you that he had something to give you after class, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"…huh?" Lee asked.

"…resume." She walked out the door, just as Mr. Terada, their official teacher walked back in. 

"…alright, well, with my last class we were talking about the issues of teens your age." Mr. Terada sighed. "…love."

"Love?" Asked one student. "You mean like _love_ on Love Loners, or-"

"Does everyone watch that show nowadays?!" He gasped. "It's a load of crap!"

"Mr. Terada, how dare you?!" The whole class snapped…except Lee, that is.

Mr. Terada, did happen to spot him, slowly falling asleep, with his head rested on his desk. "…Jenrya,"

"Wha?" Lee looked up. "Good morning, sir,"

"Good afternoon, Jenrya,"

"…what?"

"Are you paying any attention to our discussion?"

"Nope."

Mr. Terada smiled, "I admire your honesty. But I'm afraid this is no time for sleeping."

"Okay."

"Save that for your next class, now," He continued. "Jenrya, what do you know about love?"

"…what do I know?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

"…not very much. What am I supposed to know?" Lee asked.

"Well, tell us all you know."

"…on Love Loners-"

"Forget Love Loners!!" Mr. Terada snapped. "What ELSE do you know?!"

"…nothing."

"Okay…okay…" Mr. Terada sighed. _Breathe…breathe…_ "Who knows something about love?" Everyone raised their hands. "...excluding what you learned from Love Loners?" Everyone's hands shot down. "AAAAAHH!!! Class dismissed!"

"…we still have 10 minutes."

"LEAVE EARLY!" He said, uncovering a bottle of pills, and gulping 5 of them down. _Breathe…breathe…_

*******

Lee was walking through the park, during lunch that day, when he heard chanting near one of the monuments. He walked over to it, and looked up and inside. Kenta and Hirokazu were chanting while burning papers and pictures, in the centre of their ritual. "…what are you guys doing?"

"Shh…" Kenta whispered. "…we are burning papers. For out beliefs…"

Lee sighed, and climbed up to join them. "…did you guys join a cult, or somethin'?"

Hirokazu's eyes snapped wide open, "…no…we believe Yama and Ai hated each other, unlike a certain goggle-headed boy we _once_ knew, in our former lives."

"Former lives?" Lee asked. "What the…"

"Listen," He continued. "To the crackling fire pits." They listened to the fire crackle, even though nothing happened. "…now, they shall reveal the name of the man who was turned a certain girl's heart on me."

"What?" Kenta and Lee asked.

"Oh…I mean," Hirokazu stuttered. "…um…"

"Man? Girl? What?" Kenta asked. "What are you talking about?"

Hirokazu instantly dumped the rest of his water in his water bottle on the fire, then threw it out the nearest window space. "You didn't hear anything, okay."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same girl you were chasing this morning, would it?" Kenta asked.

"…no…it's not." 

"What girl?" Lee asked.

"Oh, he was chasing some girl this morning so he was late." Kenta explained.

"Kenta!" Hirokazu snapped. 

"By the name of…Ruki Makino, or somethin'."

"Kent!"

"R-Ruki?" Lee asked.

Hirokazu glanced at him, "…you know her?"

"…well…no." Lee replied. "…no…no…of course not."

Kenta and Hirokazu exchanged weird looks.

"…actually, yes." He replied.

"Traitor!!" 

"Shut up, Hiro," Kenta interrupted. "…let the man speak."

"I have nothing to say. Go on with your rituals, I'll be right back." Lee edged back slowly, until he was able to climb down the structure. He then slowly walked away.

"Hey Jenrya!" Juri ran up to him.

"Lee."

"Right, anyhow," She began. "Have you seen Takato? I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling he's trying to avoid me."

"…I couldn't imagine why."

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"…not at all."

"Okay, tell me if you see him, though." She smiled. "Bye!" And she walked off.

******

Ruki sighed, twiddling her pencil in her hand. She stared up at her teacher, blabbing away, like she really cared. She just wanted to get home, see Renamon, and carry on with the rest of her life. She was starting to understand Renamon more than before, and she was starting to believe that digimon were more than just data. She was beginning to believe it, after she had a long talk with Jenrya.

"Stop it," Ruki told herself after school. "Just stop thinking about him. He doesn't care about me." She kept walking, tears quickly welled up in her eyes, as she remembered her talk with him.

__

***

Ruki out through her backyard one night, and jumped the fence. She needed to get away from it all. Her mom and grandmother were driving her crazy. She almost stumbled over her feet as she screeched to a stop in front of the next yard. She spotted Lee walking down the street, in her direction, not noticing she was there.

She quickly stepped back, slightly, and was about to head back when she heard him call her name. "Ruki!" He called running up to her.

She had no choice but to turn to face him. She sighed, "What?"

"Just wanted to say hi." He smiled. "What'cha doing out this late?"

"No-"

"Hiding?" 

"None of your business. I am not hiding." She stated, firmly. "Just…have places to go."

Lee didn't reply. He looked side to side, as if he was looking for something. Ruki spoke up, nervously, "What happened? Bunny's gone?"

"Terriermon." Lee corrected. "I took him walking earlier. He went off to find Guilmon…I have to find him."

"…h-he's not even real." Ruki interrupted. "Why do you care so much about him? He'll come back. And if he doesn't, so what?"

Lee looked at her. "…I'm real tired of you saying that. Digimon should be treated with respect. They're not just something that can be toyed with, and abused because of your enjoyment. They have feelings too."

"…Sure they do."

"What's the use? You'd never understand." He brushed past her, slightly, and kept walking down the street.

Ruki stuttered, "…I…I." She ran to catch up to him. "So what if I do understand, but I just don't want to act that way! I care about Renamon."

"You just want a strong digimon. You don't care about her." He said, not bothering to look at her. "…you don't care about anyone, do you?"

"…well-"

"Other than yourself?"

"I don't care about myself!" She snapped, causing him to stop suddenly. He slowly turned around, to face her. "…I-it's true." She added. Tears slowly began to flow down her face.

"…well…you should. If you don't care about yourself…who will?"

"No one has to." She replied, lowly. "No one would want to."

"…I would…" He muttered, quietly.

Ruki looked up at him. He smiled, thoughtfully, "Ruki…you're crying."

She turned away from him. "…I told myself to never cry…for Renamon."

"…Renamon?" He asked.

"Yes, Renamon…" She nodded. "I do care about her! I…never knew…what to do without her… I don't want to lose her!"

"Then why do you always treat her like she's nothing?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do, Ruki. Always battling without a break?" He asked. "…doesn't she deserve it?"

"…she does deserve it."

"Then what doesn't she deserve-"

"Me!" She cried. Lee was shocked. "Yes, me! She thinks I'm a pain. She hardly talks to me! It's all because of me, but I try to hide it…I know…I know she deserves a better Tamer…like you…Jenrya." She sniffed. "…I'm sorry, Renamon…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Lee." She wiped her eyes, then turned and ran back home.

Lee was left completely speechless as he saw her run into the darkness. He slowly turned back, and began to head back down the street, calling Terriermon's name.

***

She'd never forget that talk. It changed her life…and her feelings…towards him. 

She was in silence, walking home, until she heard footsteps racing towards her. She turned around, to see Hirokazu, the boy from the other day…smiling at her. "What now? I really don't feel like being bothered."

"Well, hey, I just wanted to say…hi." He nodded. "…I guess you know a guy named Lee."

Ruki gasped. "Yes…uh- no…none of your business." She turned and continued walking.

"Well," He ran to catch up with her. "Something's going on between the both of you, and I wanna know what it is." He looked at her, as she stopped. "…please?"

"You really are a pain."

"Can you just answer my question so I can leave?!" He snapped.

"Alright. I know him. He…lives on the next street beside mine, so what?" She shot back.

"…so…that's why you're so edgy?" He asked. "You could've just told me you knew who he was. That's all I wanted to know."

"Good."

"…but since your brought it up, I was wondering if you liked him…more than me."

Ruki turned to him, "…what are you talking about?! I don't like you. I don't like him. Neither one of you care about me…or know who I am."

"I know who ya are," Hirokazu smirked. "You're…Ruki Makino, you go to some girl's school, you think your mother's a freak…and you won the digimon 'ships 2 years in a row! Therefore, you're….some kinda…digimon mistress…" He beamed.

"Is that all you care about?!" She snapped. He was taken aback. "Digimon cards are more than just cards…they're reality. And I'm not a mistress…I'm a Tamer." She turned and walked forward.

"…hey…hey," He caught up with her again. "Sorry, okay?! But, a tamer? Aren't those people who…tame things?"

"Yeah."

"Then whad'dyou tame?"

"…nothing important. Just data." And she continued walking.

"…just data?" Hirokazu repeated to himself.

***

"Thanks for the hot chocolate, cookies, biscuits and malt balls. I…really…appreciate it." 

"No problem."

"So Lee," Hirokazu began. He was over at his house, in the den, drinking hot chocolate, and snacking on cookies, biscuits and petit malt balls. Lee insisted he take them…all. "What was Ruki talking about, when she said she was taming data?"

"Why do you ask?" Lee asked, sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows in them.

"Well…I dunno, it bothers me."

"She's always described taming…uh…her pet fox, as taming data." He nodded. He then leaned over and whispered, "She doesn't think they're real."

"Ah." Hirokazu nodded, in relief. "I thought she was talking about…well, you know…digimon, or something."

"Jen…rya! Jenrya!" Shiuchon ran in the room, Terriermon hanging by an ear in her hand. She held him up to Lee. "Make Terriermon come alive! Like yesterday, when I was feeding him medicine!"

Lee was shocked, and looked at Hirokazu, wide-eyed. "…she's…a child." Hirokazu looked at Lee, confused.

"No, he was eating it! I-"

"Shiuchon, go play with your dolls or something, please." He picked up Shiuchon, deftly, and carried her outside of the den. He then shut the door, and went back to sitting across Hirokazu. He picked up with cocoa, Hirokazu still looking confused, and he asked, "…you were saying?"

*****

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!" Miki screamed, throwing anything reachable at Kenta. After gift shopping, he walked her home, and she'd been sneezing the whole way there. When she realized, the one thing Kenta bought her, a fragrance bottle, she was allergic to. "You know I'm allergic to," sneeze. "STRONG fragrances!!!" She threw any objects she could find at him.

"You never told me!" He ducked. "I didn't know! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"I'm never talking to you again, Kenta…Kenta…Ki…Kita…gawa!" She snapped, then shut the door.

She marched up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door. She sat down on her bed, on the brink of crying and sneezing at the same time. She picked up her phone and dialled Juri's number. 

"Juri! Pick up the phone! It's Miki!" Her mother called.

"Alright," Juri raced to the cordless phone, and ran into the nearest room, then shut the door. She spoke into the phone, "Hello? Miki?"

"It's awful." Miki smiled, all of a sudden, as her allergy attack stopped. "Kenta…dumped me."

"Ha ha," Juri sighed. "What happened? Seriously?"

"I told him I was allergic to strong fragrances, and he totally believed me." She smiled. "I mean, I was sneezing and coughing and pretended I couldn't breathe." She giggled. "Genius, huh?"

"Remind me again, why you even bothered to waste your time like that, especially when you like HIROKAZU-"

"Shh!!!" She snapped. "Don't…ever say it out loud, that loud ever again."

"Then why do you treat him like an idiot?"

"…because he is an idiot." Miki nodded. "But he's my idiot! And over the years, when he's tortured me, I…sort of…grew into a liking for him."

"Then tell him, not me." Juri nodded. "I'm tired of hearing it…"

"Then tell me something I really don't want to hear. Tell me…" She began. "…tell me something about Takato."

Juri hung up, instantly, blushing. She looked out her window, to see Takato walking down the street with Hirokazu. She smiled, and called to him, "Takato! Takato, come here!"

Takato stopped in his tracks, and turned around, to look at her window, "…uh…J-Juri?"

"Yeah, hi!" She replied. "They're gonna show Love Loners in a few minutes! Wanna come and watch it with me?"

"…Love Loners?" He stuttered. "Well…I dunno, Juri, I-"

"What are you doing?!" Hirokazu shoved him in the shoulder, to get his attention. "She's practically throwing herself at your feet! It is what my older friends call…a date."

"A date?"

"Yes!" He nodded. "Ah…hmm, one second-" He turned to Juri. "He'll talk to you in a few, okay? I'm negotiating!"

Juri sighed, "Alright." She walked back into the living room, and turned on her TV. "Boys are sooo weird. …especially Hirokazu. …actually, maybe it's just him."

"You don't think when she said, Wanna come watch it with me, that she meant just watching?" He asked.

"…what else would she mean?"

"SHE MEANT," He began, raising his voice. "That this is her only available opportunity to ask you out! And she's using Love Loners to lure you in!"

Takato arched his eyebrow, and looked at Hirokazu. "…where did you hear all this?"

Hirokazu sighed, "Listen, just follow my lead. A-And hey, since this is your first official date, I get to come with you."

Takato looked at him, as he just nodded, "…you just wanna watch Love Loners, right?"

"Absolutely." He replied. "…let's go."

***

"Hi Takato!" Juri beamed, once they arrived at her doorstep. "…Hirokazu." She added, to the rather eager Hirokazu beside him. "…what is it you want?" She asked Hirokazu.

Hirokazu picked $5 out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "Let me in. Love Loners starts soon."

Juri smiled, and took the money. "Oh, but it'll cost you to walk on my floor, and sit on my sofas."

Hirokazu sighed, and handed her 2 cents. "Now let me in."

She grumbled, "You're cheap, Hirokazu."

"Ha."

"Come in," She smiled, letting Takato and Hirokazu walk in front of her. She shut the door, as they headed for the sofas by the TV, and Love Loners came on.

__

*audience applauds as Karu Karu steps on stage; love loners theme plays*

Karu Karu: Hi, hi! Welcome all to Love Loners. The show for those who love love but have no love lives. Yep, just like those hobos by the river! Ha ha…ha ha…

*silence; crickets chirp*

Karu karu: Well, let's begin with our question of the day. As you know, we have questions from our viewers to…clear up some things, so you can all move on and be Love Lovers and not Love Loners. This question is from someone who would like to go under the name of Ki No… Ki No writes: Karu Karu, I was wondering. What do you do if you really like this guy, but you know this other guy likes you, and you don't like him. But the guy you like doesn't really like you, so what am I supposed to do?  
Well, Ki No, it's simple. Tell the guy you like, you like him. Tell the guy you hate, get lost. Or, you can call the Love Loner's line at 555-LOVE ext. KARU, to talk to me, or ext. MIKE to talk to the Microphoned Improvisational Key Entertainers.. Now, on with our situation of the day. Starring our Loner Actors who just needed a break-

Audience: Ha ha ha ha…

KK: Ha…ah, hilarious, aren't I? Anyhow, actors Hikaru and Miss Reiko as…Nikaru and Keiko… uh, situation, how to tell someone your feelings for them…hmm, a toughie. But, hopefully this will help you get through it. Now onto, the situation of the day! Brought to you by Smores and Smorez! Smores in chocolate for everyone! A Mr. Kisti company.

(screen starts showing video)

(Keiko and Nikaru in the park, sitting at a bench across from each other)

Nikaru: …Keiko…I wanted to tell you something.

Keiko: I was waiting to hear something from you. What is it?

Nikaru: …I don't know how to say this, but…

Keiko: But what?

Nikaru: Well…I seem to have real strong feelings for you.

Keiko: …

Nikaru: …wanna grab a bite to eat?

Keiko: …sure, Nikaru. And don't worry. Wakatta. I understand.

(screen fades; audience applauds)

Karu Karu: Wonderful! Now, if you didn't get the code, grabbing a bite to eat is a perfect way to either hide, or uncover your feelings…

****

KK: Now, to our commercial break! After the break, we'll see presentations and an extra 2 minutes of Love Loners! Right here, on…Love Loners!

Miki watched the screen attentively. "…Wanna grab a bite to eat…got it!" She dashed to the phone, picked it up and dialled Hirokazu's number.

"Shingo, get your lazy butt up from that chair and get the dang phone!!!" Mrs. Shiota yelled.

"Whatever you say, Ayumi--uh, dear," Shingo, Mr. Shiota, walked to the phone as he picked it up. "Hey. Shiota residence. Mr. Speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Shiota,"

"Miki."

"Is Hirokazu home? I really need to talk to him."

"…" Mr. Shiota hung cold on the other line. "…Miki Saki, right?"

"Yes."

"…rivals with Hirokazu, you are, right?"

"…yes."

"…one second." He set the phone down, and walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Shiota was chopping live fish. "…honey,"

"Something's wrong." She said without looking up. 

"Miki's calling for Hirokazu."

Mrs. Shiota's chopping slowed to a sudden shudder. She dropped the knife and turned to him. "I told you not to lie like that ever again, Shingo."

"I'm not lying. She's on the phone. She asked for him, sincerely. I think something's very wrong."

Ayumi eyed Shingo and headed for the phone. She picked it up, "Miki, dear,"

"Mrs. Shiota, is Hirokazu home?"

"…this is about your well-being. Are you on any medication? We think that might be the cause." Ayumi nodded.

"No, please, listen, I really need to talk to him!" She snapped.

Ayumi was silent. "…well, if you put it that way…he's not here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he went off with his friends about an hour ago." She nodded, truthfully. "…this is Miki, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Shiota."

"I'll tell him…you call…uh, called, for him." She stuttered. "…anything else?"

"No. Sorry for bothering you." And she hung up. She headed back to the TV as Love Loners began playing.

******

__

Karu Karu: Alright, we're back! Now after out daily show of On The Wrong Side, airing in 30 seconds, we'll have a presentation with a guest speaker who was once a Love Loner, telling us tips on how to walk out of that situation. Here's On The Wrong Side.

Even though you might think life is great  
It's not  
It sucks  
And you're always on the wrong side  
of it!  
Nothing ever goes right…

Starring Ai as Miss Kara, Mark as Tre and Yama as Kalen! Co-starring Sunai as Miss Jenii!

Kara: Let's play chess.

Tre: Sure, you in, Kalen?

Kalen: I got a date. Can't.

Jenii: With who?

Kara: Me.

Tre: Then why did you want to play chess?

Kara: It's in the script.

All: …oh.

(audience applauds as screen fades)

Karu Karu: Wonderful episode! One of our best, too! Now, we're here for a quick 3 minutes or so with our guest expert, Kiki Karu, my cousin. Hey Kiki.

Kiki Karu: Hi Karu. 'sup?

KK: Nothing much. Now we have a few tips from you before we leave. Go ahead, you've got 30…seconds that is.

Kiki: Well, first, you should never be eager to start a relationship, and try to not be that annoying.

KK: …that all?

Kiki: Yeah. I only took the high school course for 2 days.

KK: There you have it! Kiki is almost an expert! 2 days! Wow, that's…uh…wow! Thanks Kiki.

Kiki: No problem.

KK: Now, you know how to get your comments in you must send them to:  
Love Loners  
co Japan  
And now we can add an extra thing to it!  
Love Loners  
West Shijuku  
co Japan  
There's the address! Visit us, comment us, send us something! Tips, questions, anything! See you next time, same loner time, same loner place, same loner channel! Good night everyone!

*******

End of part 3!! ^^ Some way to end it, huh… ^-~ Anyhow, please review, and tell me what you think…see ya next time, same loner time, same loner place same loner channel! ^^ Ja!

__


	4. Things Look Up *NEW*

season4 

Author's Note: Well, I know it's taking me foeva to type these, but hey…I have a life, too ^^ "Which includes this, so why's the real reason that you're slacking?!" …I'm lazy. And, I'm tellin the truth. But I promise, no more!! This fic will be done soon enough, I hope. Enjoy, so far! BTW, I made up Lee's sibling's names. They are not official!

Love Season  
Part 4 - Things Look Up

So what if my life breaks down  
right before my eyes?  
So what if I lose my house,  
my friends, my family?  
So what if I lose my right of being  
a citizen in this town?  
I can rebuild, although  
no one said it will be easy  
but things will  
definitely look up  
because you're with me  
…if you leave…  
…then love has left me too…  
It really isn't everywhere is it?

"Well," Juri got up from the sofa, smiling. "That was a nice episode, wasn't it? Takato, wanna stay for something to eat? My cousin's coming over, and she really likes you. She's only 7, though."

"Uh…no thanks, I'll…just…go home." He stuttered. "…right, Hiro?"

"Don't ask me." Hirokazu shrugged. "My position as official date stander-inner-person is officially…over. See ya-"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Juri went to get it. She picked it up, "Hey. Katou residence. Juri speaking- …oh, hi Miki."

"Quick, she's planning an attack." Hirokazu snarled. "We have to leave!"

"But, it's only Miki-"

"Are you chickening out on me?!" He snapped.

"…no, but I think you're chickening out, period."

"…just shut up, and run." Hirokazu dashed for the door, pulling Takato along behind him.

Juri paused when she saw them leave so quickly, "…actually, he just left."

"Really?" Miki asked. "You sure Hirokazu just isn't there and…hiding?"

"No, he left. Thought you were planning an attack or something." Juri shrugged.

"…I don't think he'd believe me if I told him that I liked him." Miki sighed. "Cuz as kids we were always joking around with each other, like…the time I told him his hair was tall enough to block the view of the sun,"

"Miki,"

"Or the time I tricked him into thinking the tooth fairy really did collect fake teeth by putting a dime under his pillow in the middle of the night when he left a stick of onion there instead-"

"Uh, Miki-"

"And I can't forget the time when we were 6 and I told him if he pulled the fire alarm the escalators in the mall would go the other way." She laughed, lightly. "And-"

"Miki, stop it."

"…you're right, he wouldn't believe me!" She gasped. "…I know, I'll…I'll…send in a letter on Love Loners and ask them under a secret name, like that Ki No person-"

"Hey, who do you think she was anyway?"

Miki thought, "…I can't think of anyone who would have those kinds of hinted initials…or nickname…so…I really don't know."

*****

"Karu Karu is so stupid," Ruki paced back and forth in her room, slowly. "Just tell the guy you like, you like him. What an idiot. If only he knew how hard it is… and Lee is so stubborn, he wouldn't listen to me."

"I think it's the other way around, Ruki," Renamon muttered, quietly.

"No offense, but, shut up, Renamon." Ruki stated. "This love thing is so hard." She looked up. "…I think, Renamon…I'm gonna have to go into drastic measures…but…who, Renamon?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Renamon, answer me…"

"Oh, I thought I remembered you telling me to shut up."

"Oh shut up, Renamon, stop being so smart and answer me." She snapped. "I need advice."

"…I think Karu Karu is right." She nodded, slowly. "No true feelings are to be unless they're said confidently."

Ruki sighed, "…the rhyming gets to me. Try not to do it again."

"Sorry, Ruki."

"…but…how? I need more advice."

"Well…you could either ask your mother,"

"Yuck."

"Your grandmother?"

"Yuck-y."

"Or…those wimpy girls at your school?"

"…I won't even dignify that with a response."

"Well, you can bottle yourself, too, and never say the truth."

"I said stop rhyming."

"It comes naturally…I'm so sorry."

Ruki shuddered. "…Renamon,"

"Yes, Ruki?"

"…I think those wimpy girls…are my only refuge."

"I think so too, if you must know the truth." She slowly disappeared into darkness.

"…rhyming digimon scare me." She said to herself, walking over to her bed on the floor. "…I'll ask them tomorrow at school."

********

"Mom, dad, I'm home, betcha don't care, made it home alive, too," Hirokazu babbled, while walking in the front door. "Wanna know how school was today? It was fine. We built a rocket and went to the moon, oh, I betcha knew that already. But then when the rocket ran out of fuel, we took a quick zip to earth, got another one and went all the way to Jupiter. Isn't that the truth?"

Ayumi Shiota quietly walked out of the kitchen, wiping fish guts on a towel, that she threw on the floor. She smiled, weakly, "Hi Hirokazu, how was school?"

Hirokazu gawked, "Didn't you hear everything I said about the rockets?!"

"…Hirokazu," Shingo walked down the stairs, interrupting, "Sorry to bother you, but, uh…Miki called for you."

Hirokazu looked at his father, "…what does she want?" He asked. "If she wants me to drink her new flavor of Kool-Aid, tell her THAT'S what caused my phobia of anything curdling and brown…plus I was sick for a month, had to take 2 flu shots and almost caused the risk of anthirax…whatever that is." He shuddered.

"She wanted you to call her back. She sounded serious." He nodded.

"Dad, I told you to never ever fall for anything she says." Hirokazu replied. "…she's dangerous. Do you know how much times she nearly killed me?! She knows I'm allergic to kiwi." 

"If you don't call her back, guess what?" Mrs. Shiota smiled. "We're going to visit the Saki's this weekend."

"…no."

"Yes." She smiled again. "You'll have more than enough time to talk to her."

Hirokazu turned to his father, "Can I stay over at Kenta's for the weekend?"

"No, son."

"You're right…Takato's family is much more sane."

"No, son."

"Fine…I'm sure I could just CAMP OUT at SCHOOL!" He snapped. "…there is no way, I'm visiting her this weekend."

Ayumi smiled, "…Shingo, pack your things and prepare the car." She turned to walk up the stairs.

"…we're not…" Hirokazu stuttered. "…going today, are we?"

"…if your mother says." Shingo shrugged. "It won't be that bad."

"Dad, she _hates_ me." He shivered. "She wants to _kill_ me…"

"…ah, but that's only if you put it that way. She's just being friends in a dangerous manner."

*****

Shingo knocked on the Saki's front door, as Mr. Saki, Keisuke, opened the door. He smiled, "Ah, Shingo, Ayumi. We weren't expecting you till this weekend, but…come in anyway." He opened the door wider, as they stepped in. Keisuke looked around for Hirokazu who was still nowhere to be found. "…Ayumi, didn't Hirokazu come with you?"

"Yes, but he was going to stay at his friend's house, so he packed everything he would need for the weekend." Ayumi sighed. "He'll be fine."

Keisuke then spotted Hirokazu trudging a large suitcase towards the door. He smiled, "Ah, Hirokazu! …nice suitcase."

Hirokazu shoved the suitcase aside, and walked up to Keisuke, out of breath, "Mr. Saki, sir, I talked to my friend's friend's dad who is a judge, and by any terms of the law you MUST at ALL TIMES keep your devil-of-a-daughter away from me."

"…Hirokazu-"

"It's the law." He snarled.

"…I think we need to have a talk." He pulled him inside and shut the door.

****

Hirokazu got up from the adult's boring conversation. _I had no choice, I didn't want to sit in with Miki._ "Um, 'xuse, I'll be heading towards the bathroom for a tour and stuff… don't talk about anything interesting without me." He walked out of the room, making gagging noises. _Interesting, my butt. This is boring crap!_

"Don't worry, honey, we won't!" Ayumi called, smiling. She then turned back to Shingo, Keisuke and Mrs. Saki, Keiko. "…so…what was this about arranged marriages?"

***

Hirokazu walked aimlessly down the halls, in the same direction. He mapped out where he would and wouldn't go, because Miki was still somewhere in the house, and he wanted to steer clear of her. He turned a corner, and to his surprise, there was Miki smiling, hands on hips. "Hi Hirokazu." She beamed.

"…this isn't right. My territories were marked!" He showed her a small map on a paper. "See, I went around the house, away from your room!"

"I was looking for you, wanted to ask you a question." She smiled, nodding.

Hirokazu shoved the map back in his pocket, "…this is all some kinda big plan so you can stalk me…no way."

"No, I'm serious. I really needed to talk to you."

Hirokazu glared at her, "…alright, fine. But I'm gonna stand at that wall, you stand at this wall and don't move. Yell, if you must, but don't come any closer!" He ran to the farthest wall and called, "Go ahead!"

"Okay, well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere with me later!" She called to him.

Hirokazu didn't move for a selected…minute. He instead, ran, after he figured it was some kinda trick.

"Hirokazu, come back! I mean it!!" She yelled. She ran down the hall, and looked around the corner. He had totally disappeared. Miki sighed.

*****

"Hi mom, hey dad." Takato walked in the door at 8 that night. "So…what's for…dinner?" He asked, throwing his bag to the side.

His dad, Tenchi, popped his head out of the kitchen, as Takato walked passed him. "…hi son. …dinner, right?"

"Yeah, dad."

"…well, your…cousin's over. You know, Cousin Kai, from Okinawa? Well, uh…he's helping your mother bake." Tenchi explained.

Takato stopped, and stared into the kitchen. Smoke rose from the oven, and Kai tied a cloth around his mouth and nose, under the table. He waved to Takato, slowly, as Mrs. Matsuda, Yuka brought out a fire extinguisher. Takato face faulted. He walked back to the door, "On second thought." He picked up his bag and left. "I'll be at Lee's."

***

Takato arrived at Lee's house later, just in time to see Lee's older sister, Aziya, before she left for her date. "Ryo, you freak, give me my credit card, I'm late!" She called down the hallway.

Ryo popped out of the room at the end of the hallway. "I told you, Aziya," He sighed. "Dad said I could have $20 from your account, but you only cut it to $10. So mom gave me allowance for 3 weeks she missed, which was $40 in total, including 3 of your chores, and an extra $15 and that's 10 plus 40 plus 15, which is $65! That's only half. Because Jen gave me $20, except he put it in your account, so add $20, that's $85 now! Plus, if you add the extra $15 which is mine, that's $100! Which is your balance in this card!"

"But why would it be in my card?!"

"Because, it's all your money!!" He called, smiling.

"What?! I gave $100 to you?!"

"No, no," He sighed. "You idiot, haven't you been listening?! Every expense was stored in your account but the $40 and $15 from mom and dad. They charged everything to your account! Mom was on vacation for a week, and dad couldn't pay me so, since you're the oldest, it was your money that's mine! But since you owe me $100, and that's all that's in this card, I guess I get it all!" He smiled, eventually. "…have a nice day." He zipped back in the room and shut the door.

Aziya grumbled, and headed for the front door.

"So Takato," Lee began, as they passed his sister. "Why are you here again?"

"My cousin's burning down my house. If you hear anything otherwise, don't believe them." He nodded. 

"Jen!!" Asiya called from the doorway. "Jen, come here!"

Lee sighed, and walked to the doorway, slowly, "Yeah?"

"Since that stupid freak you call a brother stole my money, do…you have any…extra money?" She asked.

"Well… Dad gave me $200-"

"Oh, really?" She gasped, smiling. "…what are you gonna do with it?"

"…nothing." He shrugged. "But if you insist on me giving you the $200, you have to ask dad for possible substitutes for my new computers."

Aziya grumbled, "Shut up. Just shut up." Lee smiled. "I just realized you're paying me to redecorate your room." And she left.

"…redecorate?" Takato asked. "What do you need to redecorate for?"

Lee led Takato to his room, and pushed open the door. There were pink bowties drawn on the wall in the new Barbie Pretty Pink colour, and a picture of a red frog and purple cow. "…Kako and Hira-Nu, the best show on TV, says Shiuchon. Since you never watch the show, let me draw them for you, she says. And so…she draws." He shook his head slowly. "…wanna stay for dinner?"

"That's why I'm here." Takato nodded. "…that and to get away from someone."

"…to get away from who?"

Takato whispered, "…Juri."

"Why?" He asked.

"…I…I think I like her." He whispered, slowly. "I mean…it's because she's stalking me! Her personality is growing on me!"

Lee nodded, slowly, "…you are avoiding her because you like her…?"

"I guess so."

"It won't go that well, trust me." He said, walking out of his room and down the hall.

Takato was confused, "Lee," He called after him. "Lee, wait a second! What do you mean by that? How are you supposed to know?"

Lee shrugged, "I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"…but-"

"Uh, you can come into the kitchen, and tell my mom you're staying for dinner." Lee nodded. "Just one thing. Don't reply to anything she says about pudding."

"…a-alright." He stuttered, following Lee into the kitchen. _Why is he being so secretive about hiding from Juri? …think Takato, think. Maybe not from Juri, but from girls, period. That must be it!_

"Hey mom," Lee smiled, slightly, to his mother, who was mixing something in the kitchen. "Uh…this is Takato, he's staying for dinner."

"Ah, Takato. Hi!" Lee's mom, Emiri, smiled, brightly. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, uh, around the corner. Near Jiroki Drive."

"…she means where are your parent's from…" Lee whispered.

"Well…they live with me too."

Lee sighed, "Uh, he's from Shijoku."

"Ah, you were born here, right?" Emiri asked. "Well, my parents were from Japan too, but they were on a vacation in Hong Kong when I was born. Then they moved back to Japan, and when I was 14, we moved back to Hong Kong, lived there for awhile, and I met Yu."

"…who? Me?" Takato asked.

Emiri giggled, girlishly. "That's my dad's name, Takato." Lee whispered. "Yu Shen Lee Cheung Kao Ka Fai."

"Ah…that's pretty cool. Confusing, but cool." Takato shrugged.

"Do you like pudding, Takato?" Emiri asked, out of nowhere.

"Uh oh…" Takato whispered. "Should I answer her?" He asked Lee. Lee nodded, slowly,

"But only this once." He added.

"Um…yeah."

"What kinds?"

"…chocolate."

"Oh, well, if you ask Jenrya, I make a delicious chocolate pudding! Don't I, Jen?"

"…seriouisly?" Takato asked, nervously. 

Jenrya shook his head. "It's different."

"Jenrya."

"Different and…good…tasting."

"Good, good, now got get Shiuchon, tell her to get Ryo for dinner." Emiri replied. "Takato, you stay with me. I want you to sample my pudding."

Takato's eyes watered, as he watched Emiri stir the…uncouth, gunky pudding. She slapped some in a plastic cup and it burned right through. "…god, I'm full." Takato muttered, quietly.

"Nonsense. I'll just find a glass bowl instead." She smiled, and searched the cupboards. "My pudding is too good to contain, RIGHT JENRYA?!"

"Right, mom!" Lee yelled from Ryo's room.

Emiri smiled, "My kids just love my pudding. Perhaps your family can come over for dinner sometime, I hear they own a bakery-"

"Yeah, but they only sell baked goods."

"Well, Takato, this is baked. It's cooked with oregano, artificial cocoa and salt."

"…but there's not even any chocolate in it."

"Oh, Takato, my parents used to say, 'You can fool 'em with the eye if you convince 'em with the mouth!'" Emiri smiled.

"What does that mean, Mrs. Lee?" Takato asked.

"It means, if it looks like chocolate it doesn't have to be chocolate. As long as it looks enough like chocolate, it'll fool anyone." She smiled. "I can purchase a couple, can them and send them to your parents. I can make profit off of them! They can be used as a dip, or a sauce, or gravy!"

"Or dish decoration." He squinted at the bubbling pudding. "…I don't even think that's edible anymore."

"KIDS, DINNER'S READY!!" Emiri yelled. "GET TO THE TABLE, NOW!!"

Instantly, Ryo, Lee and Shiuchon arrived at the doorway, smiling. "…hi mom."

Emiri smiled. "Everyone to the table. For dinner, we have rice, chicken and pudding for desert!"

"I think I'll skip desert, mom." Ryo stuttered. "Sorry."

"Oh, Ryo, honey I forgot to say," Emiri smiled, sweetly. "NO ONE SKIPS DESERT!"

Tears formed in Shiuchon's eyes. "…but the Pepto Bismol is finished. You promised you'd buy more!"

"Sorry, dear, next time."

"Lucky Aziya," Lee gulped. 

They all sat down at the table, praying for hope as Emiri set the disgusting concoction she called "pudding" on the table, beside the rice and chicken. "Well," She began. "Help yourself."

Ryo reached for a spoon of rice, and 3 chicken wings. He smiled, "Thanks mom." Emiri smiled, then reached for the pudding bowl and scooped a large, large amount into Ryo's plate. "That's for wanting to skip desert."

"Mommy," Shiuchon began. "Remember when I threw up thanks to your pudding. I'm allergic to it."

Emiri smiled, "You kids are so sweet, but I was just telling Takato how all of you appreciate my cooking."

"For Christmas, I'm gonna get mom a new cookbook." Lee whispered to Ryo. Ryo chuckled, quietly.

*******

"Hirokazu," Miki popped out from the side corner near the family room, smiling. "You've been avoiding me and I could tell…"

Hirokazu slowly turned to look at her, and sighed, "Okay, Miki. I've tried my best to avoid you, but still…you're always finding me. What is it that you want?"

"…I want you and me to go somewhere."

"…no, seriously. Stop playin- now, that you finally got me to not run away, what is it?" He asked.

Miki sighed, "Juri and I both knew you wouldn't believe me…" She shook her head. "Forget it, it's nothing."

Hirokazu was shocked. "…so you're just gonna leave me alone and not stalk me anymore?" He asked. "…what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She scoffed. "Forget it. I never talked to you, and you never saw me. Okay?"

"…no, it's not okay. What did you really wanna ask me.?" Hirokazu asked. "I can take the truth."

"…it's not a joke either."

"Good, cuz I'm not much of a joking person." He lied. "…even if, it wouldn't be very funny, right?"

"Right."

"So, are you gonna tell me or is it something I really don't need to hear." He said.

Miki looked up at him, slowly, but still facing downwards. Hirokazu could see there were tears coming out of her eyes. "…Miki, you're crying."

"I know. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I wasn't crying…"

"So, you're just faking it, right?"

"Not this time."

"If you told me what it is, I swear I would believe you."

"…if you say so." She whispered, walking closer to him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug and whispered, "…I think I like you."

__

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- slight pause for air. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! She was crying. She wasn't lying. I'm dying. Ah…oh god. This is definitely something that Love Loners is not gonna fix. …maybe double time! If I watch reruns, I might be able to master this…perfectly.

"…well…" Hirokazu muttered. "…that's different."

"…notice I said _think_." Miki nodded. "I still think you're a jerk, but hey…I've known you too long to think you're a complete jerk."

"….oh…right."

"…you can go back to avoiding me, if you want. Or totally thinking of me as your rival, but… at least I'll always know the truth." Miki smiled, letting go of him. "…you're hair's growing. Better cut it, before I do." And she skipped off.

Hirokazu was left speechless. _…I'll try to think of that as a compliment, but I…don't think it's possible._ He shook his head. Then, he instantly reached into his pocket for his Love Loners Guide. He flipped through to a section called: _They Love You_. He read further.

__

"If someone thinks they might like you, then here's exactly what you have to do. You must think of them as friends, or people and only friends or people. You must encourage the fact you might never be more than that. You must think of yourself as best friends. If you don't, this relationship could become a RELATIONSHIP.

What Ifs  
Q. What if I end up liking them too?  
A: Then there's nothing you can do but sit back and watch….

Hirokazu put the put back in his pocket and sighed, "Karu Karu sucks."

*******

"Thank you,"

"No, thank _you_."

"…uh…whatever." Takato slowly backed away from the Lee's front door holding a bag full of cans of Mrs. Lee's pudding. "I'll…be going now." He walked off.

"Glad you could stop by!" Emiri called to him as he ran down the hall, and down the stairs. "Oh, and send me the profits within the next week or so." She smiled. "Bye Takato!"

Takato was already down to the 2nd floor by in the stairwell. He figured if he waited for the elevator, he's get stalked downstairs. He reached the lobby, breathless as the elevator just reached. He ignored it, and walked slowly to the door.

He walked down the streets of West Shijoku, tired and most of all, feeling sick. He swore he heard someone from the building upchucking, but it was probably his imagination. As he continued to walk, he heard footsteps gaining closer to him.

He turned around and there was Juri, walking slowly, head facing downwards. _Oh no, _Takato thought. _She followed me here. She knew I was up in the building all day and-_ He stopped as soon as he noticed she walked right by her without her saying much._ …that's odd. She was supposed to stop and hug me, then smile and completely annoy me. _"…hey Juri," Takato caught up to her. "Where ya goin?"

"…home." She muttered, slowly. "…where are you going?"

"…home." Takato replied. 

Juri sighed, tiredly and exhausted.

"…hmm…so, where have you been?"

"The park. Just sitting." She sighed. "What about you?"

"Lee's house." Takato replied. "…do you like pudding?"

"No."

"You're lucky. I love pudding." Takato gulped, quietly.

Juri giggled, "Takato, you're weird."

"Finally." Takato smiled. "I was wondering what was wrong with you."

"Takato…" She began, slowly. "…I think I actually like you this time."

"…wha?"

"Because last time I just thought you were really adorable, and I never actually considered liking you as more than a friend. But…hey...things change, right?" Juri nodded. "And besides…your personality is growing on me."

"…weird, I was just thinking the same thing…"

"You were?"

"Almost."

"…Takato, how do you think we'll look like in 6 years? When we're all 16 or 17, in high school or college. Would we still be together or all separated?"

"…I don't know." Takato shrugged. "I'm not good with life situations."

"Just asking. …hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I think Miki really likes Hirokazu." Juri smiled.

"…are you crazy?" He asked. "I thought they hated each other ever since they were 5 or something."

"True, but a few days ago Miki only went out with Kenta to make Hirokazu jealous. He wasn't, so Miki made up this lie that she was allergic to the flowers Kenta bought her and dumped him easy. She hasn't really told Hirokazu she likes him yet but I think Hirokazu's family is visiting Miki's family today or this weekend."

"…interesting, I guess."

"…this is too much, right?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Juri smiled. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm coming over to your bakery tomorrow after school because your mom said I could help again. …last time was pretty fun, right?"

"…yeah."

"Okay. Just asking." Juri winked, and continued walking.

Takato was puzzled, and walked slowly just to regain himself. _…I think Mr. Terada put a spell on us all. Some kinda love spell. And it's working pretty good, too…_

*******

End of part 4!! ^^ Please review, chapter 5 30% done!

Next chapter includes:  
-What will those wimpy school girls say when Ruki asks for advice?  
-Will Lee ever have the courage to talk to Ruki after the incident?  
-Will the so-called "bond" between Hirokazu and Miki still be okay after the encounter?  
-What will happen to Takato and Juri now that they finally told each other their feelings?  
-Who's on Love Loners?! ^^ 


End file.
